Act Naturally Series: Ain't She Sweet
by deathwinged
Summary: Another 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate if the plane had landed in LA. AU for the most part with tidbits from previous/current season.
1. Chapter 1

Act Naturally Series: Ain't She Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles songs, Act Naturally and Ain't She Sweet.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" the little girl smiled walking into her father's office.

"Hi there my little princess." Jack smiled leaning over his desk to take a look at the small girl.

Leah walked around the gigantic desk compared to her small frame and hopped onto her father's lap.

"Daddy where's mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy went shopping with Aunt Claire and Aunt Juliet."

"When is she coming back?"

Jack looked at his watch. "Maybe in two hours."

"That's a long time daddy."

"Do you miss mommy?"

"Yeah."

"I miss her too." He smiled. "Why don't we go play while we wait for mommy."

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

"What do you want to play?"

"Can we play outside daddy?"

"Of course we can. Let's go get your shoes on."

* * *

"Are you getting excited about the new baby?" Jack asked as he sat next to Leah on the swings.

"I'm the baby daddy."

When they had found out that Kate was pregnant again they were so excited. Everyone was so happy for them and the new addition to the family. Leah, on the other hand, had a hard time adapting to having another baby in the house. They tried explaining that instead of one baby there would be two, but she was not having any of that. They tried telling her that she would be a big sister and that she would always be their little girl. Some of the information had sunk in, but some days she would just act out, one of the great qualities of a four year old.

"You are the baby, but we're adding another baby too. Don't you want a little brother or sister?"

"But no one will play with me. They like the baby more."

"That's not true. Everyone loves playing with you and we love both you and the new baby equally." He said trying to soothe the little girl once again.

"Remember when mommy and I told you about all the cool things you'll get to do as a big sister?"

"Yeah." She answered shyly.

"Don't you still want to do those things?"

"Yeah."

"So then, the baby will have to be the baby for a while, and you will have to be a big girl."

"I can be a big girl daddy." She smiled.

"I know you can. You'll be the best big sister ever."

"Is the baby coming now?" she asked.

"No, we still have a couple of months sweetie." He laughed. "Do you want a baby brother or sister?"

"Um…I want a baby brother."

"You and mommy want a boy. I want another girl, that looks exactly like you and mommy." He smiled poking her little nose, making her laugh.

"Daddy can we paint a picture for mommy?"

"You bet." He smiles. Father and daughter make there way back into the house, Leah taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to paint?" Jack asked as he was getting all the needed supplies.

"It's a secret."

Jack smiled and laid everything out for Leah. "What do you want for lunch baby girl?"

"Chicken nuggets!"

"Chicken nugget's it is. How about we invite Aaron and Jenna over for dinner?"

"Can we daddy? Pleeeeease?"

"We'll call Uncle James and Uncle Charlie and see what they say."

"K daddy."

* * *

"Mommy!" Leah screamed running and hugging her mother's legs.

"Hi my pretty girl, were you good for daddy?" Kate smiled bending down.

"Yes mommy. I painted a picture for you."

"You did? Do you want to show me right now?"

"No it's not dry yet mommy." Kate smiled at her little girl.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's with Uncle James and Uncle Charlie watching T.V."

"Why don't you go tell daddy that we're here okay?"

"K." she smiled. "Daddy!" she yelled running into the living room.

"She is exactly like you." Claire laughed.

"She's going to be a heart breaker." Juliet smiled.

"In that case, she is like me then." Kate joked.

"Did you ladies have fun shopping?" Jack asked as he walked into the front foyer. "Hi babe." He said kissing Kate.

"Shopping is always fun." Claire said smiling at her brother.

"Shopping is a womans best friend Jack." Juliet laughed.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time. The kids are playing and we're in the living room watching T.V., and I'm going to start dinner a little later."

"You're cooking for everyone honey?" Kate asked.

"Of course, the kids came up with the menu and we men are putting it together."

"That's so cute." Claire smiled.

"I'm going to change. Jr. here doesn't like tight fitting clothes." Kate laughed as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Jack said as he and Kate walked upstairs.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Kate sighed lying own on the bed after she had changed.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

"Come lay with me for a little bit." Jack walked over and placed himself next to Kate. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Leah kept asking what time you were coming home."

"You should have seen here when you were at your convention. Every hour she was like, "when is daddy coming home?" It was so cute." She yawned.

"Sleep." He said kissing her neck.

* * *

"Jack." He whispered. "Jack, wake up."

"What? What's wrong?" Jack said opening his eyes to find James leaning over him.

"What time is it? It's about 8."

"8? Oh man dinner."

"Don't worry about it. Charlie and I cooked. We ate without you two seeing as you were asleep, didn't want to disturb ya'll. Leah is fed and Claire is getting her ready for bed."

"Thanks. Kate was really tired from today and I guess I just knocked out with her." He laughed.

"We saved some food for you two, it's in the fridge."

"Thanks. I better get up, Leah hates it when I don't read to her before bedtime." Jack slowly removed himself from Kate, trying not to wake her, leaving her to sleep some more. After Jack and read to Leah, who was now sound asleep, he went back downstairs where James and Juliet still were.

"Leah asleep?" Juliet asked.

"Out like a light bulb. I see Jenna is out too." he smiled looking at the sleeping girl in Juliet's arms.

"So doc, know any good houses in this neighborhood?" James asked.

"You two thinking of moving?"

"We were going to tell you earlier at dinner, but you and Kate fell asleep. In 3 weeks we'll be working at the same hospital." she smiled.

"You'll be in the maternity ward?"

"Yup."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Jack smiled. "Leah is going to love having Jenna near by."

"If there are any nice houses near by, looks like we're going to be neighbors." James smiled. It had taken time for James and Jack to work out their differences. After they had worked everything out they had found that they had a lot more things in common with one another, through that they had become good friends.

"Well whenever you two are ready Kate and I can show you around and go house hunting."

"That would be great Jack thank you." Juliet smiled. "Well we better get this little one to bed."

"I'll take her." James said walking over to Juliet and taking little Jenna into his arms. "Thanks for dinner doc."

"Thanks for cooking." he laughed.

"Tell Kate I'll call her tomorrow." Juliet said hugging him.

"I will."

"And we can pick a day to go house hunting."

"Will do. You guys drive safely."

"Well will. Night Jack."

"Good night." Jack watched from the front door as they got into their car and headed home. Walking into the kitchen he found that they had washed the dishes and put everything away. Opening the refrigerator he found the left overs and warmed them in the microwave. While waiting Jack headed back upstairs to see if Kate was awake. Walking back into their room, Kate was still asleep. Knowing that she and the baby would be hungry Jack gently woke her up.

"Kate? Honey wake up."

"Jack?"

"Hey."

"How long was I out for?"

"We were out for a few hours. We missed dinner." he laughed.

"Is everyone still here?"

"No they all left. They did leave us some leftovers, I'm warming it up right now. I thought you two would be hungry."

"We are. I'll meet you downstairs, I want to check on Leah."

"Okay." he smiled kissing her sweetly. Jack headed back downstairs and waited for Kate. He was happy to here that Juliet had gotten a job at the hospital, she was a great doctor and the hospital was lucky to have her.

Finally making her way downstairs, Kate took a seat next to Jack on the couch where he was watching T.V. Handing her the plate they had set aside for them, as well as a plate of food she had been craving, they both sat and had dinner while watching a rerun of I Love Lucy. Seeing that Kate had fallen asleep once she was done eating, Jack put the plates away and snuggled back next to Kate. Kissing the top of her head Jack held her ever so gently thinking about about great his life was with Kate in his life.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

I have to honestly say that this wasn't my best. I had hit really bad writers block and this is what came out. I promise that the other parts will be better.

Of course I am open to any ideas, I have a few in mind that I want to write about, but if you have something better feel free to let me know!


	2. Don't Ever Change

Act Naturally Series: Don't Ever Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles songs, Act Naturally and Don't Ever Change.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I've been on vacation and now looking for a job! Hopefully I'll be able to get this story on it's way without much delay.

* * *

The day looked like it would be like every other day in the Shepard household. Sadly, Jack thought wrong. He woke up with the sun shining brightly and when he turned to face his wife he was met with a not so happy Kate staring down at him. As he proceeded to greet her good morning, he was bombarded with a list of issues Kate was upset about. While they were sleeping Jack had encroached too much on her side of the bed, took all of the blankets, leaving the cap off the toothpaste, and so on. Jack woke up to Kate and one of her mood swings not being ready for it, he hoped it wouldn't last throughout the day.

As much as Jack was trying to comfort Kate, she was not having it. When Kate had her mood swings, she was not a happy camper. To much of his dismay, Jack knew not to upset Kate even more, and knew that he would be on his toes the whole day. Luckily they had promised to take Leah to the beach, hopefully easing Kate's unpleasantness.

Quickly jumping out of bed, and to avoid the deathly stares of his pregnant wife, Jack went to hopefully an awake Leah and to get breakfast started. Sadly for Jack, getting breakfast ready wasn't easy. Whilst the process of making breakfast, Kate and came down to the kitchen and surveyed every move Jack made making corrections and telling him what he was doing was all wrong. Breakfast ended up taking longer than expected since Kate insisted that she do it.

"Honey you need to relax, why don't you just sit and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Relax? You want me to relax." she said looking at Jack. "You aren't carrying a watermelon around 24/7, you can still see your feet, and you don't look like a beached whale. So don't tell me to relax."

"I'm not trying to upset you, I just want you to be stress free." he said trying not to upset her even more.

Kate was about to say something until Leah wandered in from the living room. "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Breakfast is almost ready sweetie."

"Come on Leah let's watch some cartoons." Kate smiled taking her hand walking away from the kitchen.

"It's going to be a long day." Jack sighed.

–

After breakfast things had not gotten better, Kate's mood swings were still on their way with no signs of backing down. They gathered everything up they needed for the beach and were soon on their way to have, hopefully, some fun in the sun. The drive wasn't as bad as Jack had thought, but then it could have been because Kate opted out to sitting in the back with Leah. Of course he was not hurt by it whatsoever. Kate knew that she was a monster when it came to her mood swings. At the times where she realized she was picking on everything before her, she tried her best to keep it to herself or just ignore everything that Jack did.

The one thing Jack was happy with, was that this time around he was able to work through everything and was able to detect when she was serious or not. When Kate was first pregnant with Leah, all hell broke loose. Unlike today, everything Jack said or did was wrong, and had spent many nights sleeping in the guest bedroom. There were moments where Kate cried for hours on end, moments where she was yelling at Jack blaming him for making her look fat and pregnant, and moments where she thought he didn't love her because she didn't look the way she did when they first met. Of course Jack did his best to defer all of what she was saying but he only got so far to relax her nerves. This time around he was prepared. He knew when to give her her space and when she needed him to be around.

Reaching the beach, they found a spot where there weren't too many people around and set up shop. It was a nice warm day out with a light breeze. Quickly putting his sunglasses on, Jack laid out the beach blanket and took out all of Leah's sand toys, Kate too with her sunglasses on, took in the warm rays. They spent most of the day sitting quietly playing in the sand and in the water with Leah. With Kate so quiet, Jack new that she was taking time for herself to relax about everything.

Leah had been sitting next to her father building what would be a "giant" sand castle, when she had looked over to where her mother was standing.

"Daddy what's mommy doing?"

Jack looked over to his wife who was standing at the shore and smiled. "She's sinking."

Leah laughed and continued with their sand castle. After a few minutes Leah dropped her shovel and yelled, "Daddy we have to save mommy!" and ran over to her mother.

As quickly as her little legs could take her, she reached Kate and hugged her legs, pulling her.

"Leah what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Saving you. Daddy said you were sinking." Kate smiled down at her daughter.

"I'm not really sinking sweetie. I am, but I'm not."

"The sand not going to eat you?"

"No the sand is not going to eat me, I won't let it." she laughed.

"But daddy said..."

"Yes daddy is right, but that's just something that I used to do with my mom. Come stand next to me." Leah finally let go of her mother's leg and stood next to her.

"Okay, so we stand here on the sand right?"

"Right."

"And when the water comes it always takes sand back with it, each time it takes sand the lower we go into it. That's what we call sinking."

"Oh. Can we sink mommy?"

"Of course."

"But not a lot, I don't want to leave daddy."

"I don't want to leave daddy either." she smiled as she stood hand in hand with her daughter as they sank.

From afar Jack watched as Kate taught their daughter to sink. Time flew by as the Shepard's spent their day at the beach, sadly realizing that it was time to head back home. Right when Leah was placed in her car seat she was out for the count, his smile got even wider as he saw that Kate too was falling asleep. With another quiet ride home, Jack enjoyed listening to his girls' breathing as the slept away.

Putting Leah straight to bed, not bothering to change her, he let her nap. Still deciding to stay out of Kate's wrath, Jack opted to hangout in the living room. After Kate had showered and changed clothes, she went on the search for Jack, knowing that he'd be hiding from her.

"Hi." She said as she sat next to him on the couch where he was watching TV.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry for being such a monster today."

"It's okay." He laughed.

"Not funny Jack."

"I'm sorry. But hearing you call yourself a monster once again is cute." She slapped his arm.

"Was I horrible?"

"Not as much as you were when you first had Leah. I have learned to tame the monster this time around." He smiled kissing her sweetly.

Kate laughed. "Tame the monster."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Of course I am open to any ideas, I have a few in mind that I want to write about, but if you have something better feel free to let me know!


	3. Boys

Act Naturally Series: Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles songs, Act Naturally and Boys.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

* * *

**Sorry if any of the medical terminology is incorrect seeing as I'm not a doctor or in the medical field.**

**Nice long chapter for you all since I won't have any time to write this week, and I really enjoyed writing this part.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it Jack." She sighed. "He's not answering."

"He's probably in surgery." She screamed out in pain.

"Don't worry we're almost at the hospital, I'll have them page him once we're there."

"Call Juliet, maybe she can find him."

"Okay."

A frazzled Claire was trying to get a now in labor Kate to the hospital as safely as possible. Turns out that the new baby Shepard decided to show up couple days early from her due date. Kate couldn't help but laugh that her children were never on time seeing as that Leah was born a few days after her due date.

Aaron and Leah were over at Juliet's and James' house having a play date with Jenna. Leah was jumping for joy hearing that her baby brother or sister would be making their entrance to the world today. Hoping that she didn't miss it she pushed her Uncle Charlie and Uncle James' out the door.

* * *

As soon as they got to the hospital they were greeted by Juliet who was waiting for them with a wheelchair outside.

"Looks like you're ready to pop." she smiled.

"Baby wants out now!"

"She's a little tense right now." Claire said grabbing her overnight bag.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, Trisha is paging Jack right now."

"Good. I can't do this without him."

"He'll be here. We'll get you set up in your room and Jack will be there before you know it."

* * *

"Dr. Shepard." The nurse called through the intercom.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You are being paged by Dr. Ford."

"Can it wait? I'm almost done here." He asked with his hands still holding on to the surgical tools.

"Your wife is going into labor."

Jack froze. Kate was in labor. Kate was in labor now. "I need you to page Dr. McNally and get her here stat."

"Yes Dr. Shepard."

"Looks like you're going to be a daddy again soon Dr. Shepard." His anesthesiologist smiled through her medical mask.

While waiting for the other doctor to arrive and take over, Jack did what he could, carefully, in the time being. He tried to keep his mind on the patient but with his child on its way it was difficult. Soon enough the other doctor had arrived and scrubbed in. Jack couldn't run out of that room any faster. Making his way to the maternity ward, he ran into his family outside of Kate's room.

"Daddy! Baby almost here!" she said jumping in his arms.

"Hi sweetie. Yes baby is almost here." He smiled kissing her.

"You ready to be a papa again doc?" James asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Juliet and Claire are in there with her now. Your mom is on her way."

"Thanks. Okay sweetie you have to stay out here with your Uncle's. I'm going to make sure that mommy and baby are okay."

"K daddy."

"Did you guys call Hurley?"

"He's on his way and bringing food for everyone." Charlie answered.

"Okay see you when the baby is out." He said setting Leah back down and heading into the room.

* * *

"Kate." He said walking over to her.

"Jack, thank goodness. I was not about to have this baby without you." She smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said kissing her forehead.

"Well now that you're here I'll leave you two be."

"Thanks Claire." Jack smiled hugging his sister.

"Alright are we ready to have a baby yet?" their doctor asked walking into the room.

"She's 7cm dilated." Juliet answered.

"You're almost there Kate." Dr. Swarek smiled. "We'll wait a little longer and we'll get this baby on the road."

"Can't wait." Kate said eating an ice chip.

"Honey I'm going to go change my scrubs."

"No don't leave." She said gripping his hand tighter.

"I'll go grab you some fresh ones Jack, you stay here."

"Thanks Juliet." Jack looked back to Kate. "Baby is almost here, I can't wait to meet her."

"Still think it's a girl huh." She laughed taking in another ice chip.

"I have a strong feeling it's a girl."

* * *

After another hour Kate was now a full 10cm and ready to push the baby out.

"Alright Kate, I want you to push okay." Dr. Swarek said. Kate gave a push with all her might.

"I can see the shoulders. Okay I want you to take a deep breathe and give one more push." Kate did what he asked and gave another push.

"Okay the head is out. One more push and they're out."

"Too tired." She said exhaustedly.

"You can do it honey. Just one more push and we're all done."

"No more babies."

"No more babies…" Jack laughed, "For now." He smiled as he got a grim look from Kate.

"Okay Kate, one more, you can do it." Juliet encouraged.

Taking another deep breathe Kate gave one last push. The sound of crying overcame the room and Kate's eyes filled with tears.

"Congratulations it's a boy! Jack if you'll step over here you can cut the cord." The doctor smiled wrapping the infant, handing him to Kate.

"Looks like you were wrong." Kate laughed looking down at her baby boy.

"Seems that he was on mommy's side all long." He smiled kissing the top of his sons head.

"He's beautiful." Juliet congratulated. "Jack if you want to bring him over here we can get him cleaned up."

"All right."

"Be good for daddy." Kate said kissing her son then handing him over to Jack. Jack took him into his arms and stared at him. He was indeed beautiful, he wasn't sure he looked like yet, but he looked exactly like Leah when she was first born. Placing him down so the nurses could clean him Jack had the biggest grin on his face, he was the happiest he could ever be, he had his wife, his daughter, and now his son. Life was good.

"Blood pressure is dropping. I need a nurse!" the doctor yelled.

Jack's life was once again in slow motion. He turned to see that Kate's blood pressure was dropping and she looked unconscious. "Kate?" he whispered from afar. Running to her side he couldn't think. All he heard was that she was hemorrhaging. Next thing he knew he was told to leave the room but was not moving. He kept yelling at Kate trying to wake her up, but was being pulled away and was out of the room in seconds.

* * *

Everything was outside was just grand. Leah was playing with her favorite Uncle Hurley, Aaron and Jenna were sitting with Charlie, and James had just gotten back from the gift shop. When he placed the items purchased down on the seats his head popped up to yelling and a very upset Jack being carried out.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" he ask running over to Jack.

"James I need you to calm him down. Jack you need to stay out." She said going back inside.

"I'm calm. Let me go."

"It's cool I got him." James said reassuring the security guards. "What's going on? Are Kate and the baby okay?" By then everyone had run up to see what was going on.

"Daddy?" Leah asked from Hurley's arms.

"The baby is fine. It's a boy." A round of congrats were heard all around. "But Kate…she uh…she was loosing a lot of blood…she's unconscious…"

"Damn doc." James said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay Jack, Kate's a tough one." Hurley said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I know she will. I just felt useless. They won't let me back in there."

"They're helping her mate, everything will be fine." Said Charlie.

"Jack?" his mom said walking up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Hey mom." Jack enveloped her into a hug and cried, filling her in on what just happened.

"She will be okay Jack. Let them do their job. Everything will be fine." She did her best to reassure her son. Trying to bring everything to a lighter note James asked about the baby.

"So it's a boy. So much for a girl huh doc." He joked.

"I really thought it'd be another girl." He chuckled. "But he's beautiful. He looks exactly like Leah when she was first born right now. I'm not sure whose eyes he has…they were about to open when…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"If he's smart he'll look like Kate." James joked.

"So when can we see the little bloke?" asked Charlie.

"Juliet and the nurses were cleaning him up before I got kicked out."

"I'll go ask if he was brought to the nursery." His mom said walking over to the nurse's station.

After about 20 minutes Juliet finally emerged from the room.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked frantically.

"She's fine. She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be okay. She regained consciousness and she is sleeping right now. She might be out for a while, she's really drained."

"Thank god. Thank you Juliet." He sighed in relief hugging her.

"They are going to bring her up to your room soon and they just put baby Shepard in the nursery if you guys want to see him."

"Thank you again Juliet."

Juliet smiled at him. "She's going to need a lot of rest right now, so best try not to wake her."

"I won't. But the baby, he's okay?"

"He's perfect, just needs a name."

"Kate wanted to name him. I'll wait until she wakes up."

"Alright, I'll have them write "Baby Boy Shepard" for now."

"Thanks."

"Is Kate okay?" Hurley asked as everyone had walked over once again.

"She's good. She's sleeping right now, as I was telling Jack and the baby is in the nursery.

"Good to hear. Let's go see the baby dude." Hurley smiled.

"Okay we'll head over there soon."

"Okay. I'll see you in Kate's room." Juliet said walking back to where Kate was.

"See son, everything is fine." Margo said hugging her son. "Let's go see my grandson."

"Baby brother!" Leah smiled.

"Yes Leah you have a baby brother. Do you want to go see him?"

"Yeah!"

"He's beautiful Jack." Margo said and she looked through the window at her grandson.

"Congrats man." Hurley smiled.

"Brother."

"Yes that's your brother Leah." James said as Leah was being held up by Jack pointing at the window. They spent a few minutes there looking at the new baby as well as the other babies. James, Charlie, and Hurley were trying to make bets on whose eyes he would have and who he would take after. Jack laughed at their seriousness but knew it was all in good fun. They then said goodbye to the baby and headed over to Kate's room. When they entered she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Hey guys." Juliet said. "She's doing much better Jack all of her vitals are good."

"That's good." He said looking over her chart.

"She shouldn't have too many people in here right now, so visiting hours are going to have to be cut short until tomorrow."

"We should probably let the new family get some rest anyway. We'll be back tomorrow Jack." Claire said hugging her brother. "Give us a call if you need anything."

"I will thanks."

"Yeah I better get this little darling fed and in bed." James said as he picked up Jenna.

"Bye Uncle Jack."

"Bye Jenna."

"We'll stop by tomorrow too."

"Alright, thanks." As the two families left, Jack, Leah, Margo, and Juliet were left in the room with a sleeping Kate.

"I have to go make my rounds, I'll be back to check on her in a little bit." Juliet smiled leaving the room.

"Mom why don't you head home, I can give you a call when she wakes up."

"I'll stay a bit longer. You look exhausted though, why don't you take a nap or something."

"I can't. I want to be awake when she wakes up."

"I can wake you up when she does."

"It's okay, I'm just going to take a walk down the hallway, need some air."

"Okay. The little miss and I will be here coloring."

As Jack walked through the hallway he couldn't help but think what if Kate wasn't okay. Though it was a terrible thought, being a doctor he knew what could have happen. If something had happen to her he knew he couldn't turn into a basket case again. He had to be strong, to be strong for himself, for her, for their kids. With all of that pushed aside, he collected himself and headed back.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Leah said as her father walked back in.

"We can go to the cafeteria sweetie."

"You stay, I'll take her."

"You don't have to mom."

"I want to. It'll give you some alone time with Kate. Come on Leah let's feed your belly."

"K grandma." And the two walked out.

Looking over at Kate she looked so peaceful. Grabbing a chair he placed it next to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too."

"Kate?" he looked up.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" she joked.

"Not funny. How are you feeling?"

"Very very tired. What happened? Is the baby…"

"The baby is perfect. You lost a lot of blood, was unconscious for a little bit, but you're okay now. You just need to rest for a couple days."

"Where is everyone?"

"Leah and my mom went to the cafeteria, everyone else went home, said they'd be back tomorrow."

"Where's the baby? I want to see him."

"Kate you just woke up, maybe you should rest a little more."

"Jack I'm fine, go get our son, I want to hold him."

"Let me get Juliet first, check you out first."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Jack leaned and kissed her. After find Juliet, she had checked up on Kate and had a nurse bring up the baby.

"Your vitals are looking excellent. But they want you to stay another day or two, make sure everything is perfect."

"If you say so doc." Kate smiled.

"Anyone looking for baby Shepard?" the nurse asked rolling him in.

"Jack bring him to me." Jack gently picked up the baby and handed him to Kate.

"Look at you. You're so handsome, just like your daddy."

"If you're up to it Kate you can try breastfeeding, if not we can put him on formula for now until you're up to full strength again."

"I'd like to try first, but if not we can do the formula for now. I'll check back up on you a little later."

"Thank you Juliet." Kate smiled not looking away from her son.

"Jack look at what we made."

"He's amazing isn't he." He said gently sitting on the bed next to her.

"Can you open your eyes for mommy? Mommy wants to see your beautiful eyes." Baby Shepard yawned a couple times before he fluttered his eyes open. "There you go."

Seeing his eyes Jack laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"James, Hurley, and Charlie were making bets on what color eyes he would have. Looks like Hurley won." He said looking down on his hazel brown eyes.

"What did James and Charlie say?"

"Green like Leah's."

"There's a hint of green, but I was hoping he'd take after you anyway."

"So did we come up with a name for this little guy?" before she could answer Leah came bouncing in.

"Mommy you're awake!"

"Hi my baby girl." She smiled seeing her daughter.

"Daddy up." Jack walked over and carried her over to the bed.

"Kate you're awake." Margo said following Leah and leaning over hugging her. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, thank you."

"Mommy can I hold brother?"

"Ask daddy."

"Daddy can I hold brother?"

"You have to be really gentle with him okay."

"K I won't break him like Barbie." They all laughed.

Sitting her on the chair Jack placed the baby in Leah's arms.

"He's so tiny daddy."

"For now, but he'll get bigger like you." He smiled. Margo, feeling all the love in the air, took out her camera and started taking pictures. After a quick photo session with everyone, Margo suggested that she take Leah for the night and headed home.

"Jack you should go home too. Get some sleep."

"I'm going to stay here tonight."

"No I want you too, you smell." She laughed.

"Fine, I'll go home after you feed the baby."

"Deal."

* * *

After much needed sleep, Jack took another shower before heading back to the hospital to see his family. He had called everyone and updated them on Kate and the baby.

"Hi honey."

"Morning sweetie." Kate said as she accepted Jack's kiss. "You just missed your mom and Leah, Leah wanted to see Juliet so your mom took her to her office."

"Such the explorer that one is." He laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better. Ready to go home."

He smiled. "Did Jr. eat already?"

"Yeah, he ate about two hours ago, he'll probably be up in a little bit." Just then he started crying. "Looks like someone knew their daddy was here."

"Hey why are you crying?" Jack said picking up his son.

"Do you want to name him Jr.?"

"Jack Jr.?"

"Yeah why not, it's cute."

"I'd love that, but I won't want him have to live up the name, he should be his own person." Kate smiled at her husband. He had gone through many obstacles with his father he didn't want a repeat showing with his son.

"Looking good mama bear." They heard James say as everyone walked in. Just as everyone had gotten there, Leah, Margo, and Juliet entered as well.

"Perfect timing everyone," Kate smiled. "I want all of you to meet our son, Matthew Shepard."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. All My Loving

Act Naturally Series: All My Loving

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles songs, Act Naturally and All My Loving.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

* * *

"Kate you ready?"

"Yeah, can you grab Matt's diaper bag?"

"Yeah. Come on Leah let's go." He said placing Matthew in his car seat.

"We going to the park daddy?" she said hopping up into her seat.

"Yes we are sweetie." He smiled buckling her in.

"Ok we all set?" Kate asked.

"Good to go." Jack replied as his family gathered into the car and headed off to the park.

The Shepard family was growing fast. Leah was now five and Matt had just turned one. He was now learning to walk and talk and Leah was now in kindergarten. Kate was happily working for Hurley and Jack of course still working at the hospital. All in all they were all happy. They had each other, as well as other family and their close friends.

"Did you put sun block on Leah?" Kate asked.

"No not yet, I was going to when we got to the park."

"Okay. I put a little on Matthew."

"Little guy's first time at the park, he's growing up so fast." Jack smiled thinking about his son.

"Too bad they can't stay this way forever." Kate said looking back at their children.

"We could make more babies." He winked.

"Not any time soon mister." She laughed.

* * *

"Come on daddy! The swings!" Leah yelled as she ran over to them.

"Swing time." He smiled as he sweetly kissed Kate and Matt before chasing after Leah.

They had found a nice spot under a tree, close enough to the playground where they had a clear view of Leah. Today had been the perfect day to be at the park, the sun was shining and it wasn't too hot. Kate saw this as the perfect moment to take some pictures, grabbing the camera, she and little Matthew walked over to the swings as well.

"Leah smile at mommy." Kate said snapping a picture of her husband and daughter almost exactly like the one of Jack and Aaron.

"Matt do you want to go down the slide with daddy?" Jack asked the little boy. Matt looked at his father and gave a toothless smile. Jack walked over and took his son into his arms.

"I love that he has you wrapped around his chubby finger." Kate smiled as she followed them to the slide.

"He's not the only one." He happily grinned. Jack indeed was wrapped around each of their fingers, and had no problem with it. He loved being a husband to the most beautiful girl in the world and the best father he could be to two wonderful children. "Come on son let's go down your first slide."

Carefully carrying him, they made their way up the steps over to the top of the slide. Sitting down at the top, Jack placed Matt in between his legs and held him securely.

"Honey look over here." Kate said holding up the camera.

"Matt look at mommy." He said pointing down below. Jack tickled his cheek making him smile while Kate took the picture.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"1…2…3…" Jack counted as father and son sled down as Kate took pictures.

Reaching the bottom Matt was laughing and clapping his hands.

"I think someone liked going down the slide." Jack smiled tossing Matt into the air.

"You're a big boy now aren't you Matty." Kate said as she kissed his chubby cheek.

"Mommy can we go on the slide?" Leah asked.

"Of course we can sweetie. I'll race you up there."

"Ready set go!" Leah laughed running ahead of her mother. Jack laughed at his daughter as Kate chased after her.

* * *

They had spent another two hours at the park taking pictures, playing on the playground, and enjoying the nice day ahead of them.

"Jack, Matt is starting to get grumpy."

"He's probably hungry now. How about we go to lunch then we can head home."

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" Leah asked looking up from where she was sitting.

"You have to ask mommy if you can have ice cream."

"Can we mommy? Please?"

"I don't know what do you think Jack?" she said winking at him.

Leah saw that her parents were having trouble deciding on what to do. Being a smart girl that she was, and learning from her Uncle James, she leaned over to Matt as if he was saying something.

"Daddy Matty says he wants ice cream too."

Kate couldn't help but smile at how cute their daughter was. There was no way Jack was going to say no to that now.

"Smooth Leah, smooth." He smiled tickling her. "Come on let's go eat and then get ice cream."

"Yay! We get ice cream Matty!" she said excitedly, gently kissing her little brother on the cheek.

"We have the cutest kids." Kate smiled.

"That we do." He smiled back. While Leah was a spinning image of Kate, it was obviously a given that Matthew was going to look like Jack, which he did. He had dark hair, which both his parents have, but he had Kate's smile, where Leah had Jack's. The only real difference was his eyes. Matthew had dark brown eyes like Jack, but in the light they were lighter, as if they were hazel, either way both of their kids were heartbreakers in the making.

For lunch Jack had taken them to a small café that Kate loved. While waiting for their food to arrive, Jack went on to feed Matt his baby food. Kate was coloring with Leah when Jack interrupted her.

"Kate I need to tell you something."

Looking up at him, "What?"

"At the park there was a woman watching you…well us."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't want you to make a scene. I think it was your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yeah." He said looking back at Matt who was trying to grab the spoon.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"She didn't say anything."

"She's probably scared."

"We haven't talked in years. What could she possibly want?"

"I don't know Kate. Are you going to find her? Talk to her?"

"I don't know. After the whole thing with Aaron and the other stuff, there was nothing left there to say." Jack and Kate had decided that their kids would know the truth of their parent's background when they were older.

"Maybe you should see what she wants. Better to know than to have her lurk around everywhere."

"Yeah, I'll talk to my dad and see if he's heard from her or anything."

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." He smiled squeezing her hand in support.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Just then Matt had begun making raspberries and had gotten food all over Jack. "Son, you have managed to get more food on me and on your clothes than in your mouth." He laughed.

* * *

"So I talked to my dad." Kate said as she sat down next to Jack on the couch with a sleeping Matthew lying on his chest. It took Kate a few days trying to decide if this was going to be a good idea or not.

"What did he say?"

"He said that my mom has been trying to get a hold of him for quite some time now trying to get info about me."

"What kind of info?"

"Where I'm living and what I'm doing, that type of thing."

"Wouldn't she know after the trial?"

"I wanted nothing to do with her after that. That and we also went back to the island, after that I felt that I didn't have to contact her."

"So what now?"

"My dad said that she's staying here somewhere in town, says she wants to talk to me."

"Are you going to?"

"I do and I don't. What do you think?"

"It's all up to you Kate. I'm behind you 100%. It can only go two ways, she either wants to be apart of your life again, or she doesn't."

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to approach her?"

"No I'm going to wait for her to come to me. If she wants to talk she's going to have to step up to the plate. I don't have time for games anymore."

"Well she knows that you're married and have a family now."

"I know. There is no way that I'm going to let her weasel her way back in that easily. I worked to hard to get where I'm at."

"I know honey, you did. We all did. You don't have to do this alone we're all in this together." He said taking a hold of her hand.

* * *

"Don't answer it."

"I have to."

"No you don't. They'll go away."

"Not until they ring the doorbell a million times."

Tonight was Jack and Kate's date night. With their busy schedules they made special plans once a week just for them. Tonight they had decided to stay in and relax with one another.

As Jack stood to get up Kate pulled on his shirt. "If you leave it I'll make it worth your while." She said planting a small kiss on his lips.

"It could be important. The sooner I answer it the sooner they leave and the sooner you can work my while." He said kissing her neck then running to the door. "This better be important." He grumbled as the door opens.

"Hello. You must be Jack."

"Yes I am. And you are…"

"Diane. Kate's mother." She said finishing his sentence.

"Hello." He said shaking her hand. "We met once during Kate's trial."

"Ah yes we did, that was a long time ago."

"Jack what's taking so long?" Kate asked walking into the foyer. "What are you doing here?"

"Katie. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked sternly.

"Why don't we move this into the dining room." Jack said as he motioned for Diane to enter the house. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you." She answered taking a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked again.

"I just wanted to see how you were, it's been a while."

"Just a few years."

"After the trial, I wanted to talk but you disappeared."

"There was some business to be handled." She said looking at Jack.

"How's Aaron?"

"He's fine. He's with his mother."

"I thought you were his mother."

"I was, it's a long story."

"I see." She looked confused but didn't push. "Sam tells me that you two are married and have children now."

"Yes we are and do."

"May I ask where they are?"

"They are with their grandmother." Kate answered.

"I'm their grandmother too."

"Only by default."

"Kate…" Jack said looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I expected that. I haven't been around and with everything that we've been through I knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"Is that what you want? Back into my life?"

"It's going to take time, but yes, I would love that. I know I've done you wrong throughout your life, but I've come to terms with it now. I don't want to be scared of my own daughter."

They had spent the next hour talking things out and trying to come up with solutions. Kate wasn't going to let her mother just slip right into the routine. Kate had told her this was going to be slow, so she could make sure that Diane wasn't just going to up and leave one day leaving Kate high and dry again, especially if she was going to be around the kids.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Jack said as he closed the door.

"Very." Kate answered looking up at Jack. She had been sitting on the steps as Jack had showed Diane out and was exhausted from their talk.

"You okay?" he asked as he knelt before her place his hands at her sides.

"Yeah I'm okay, just shocked. My mom wants to be apart of my life. I don't know if I can trust her."

"We just have to take it little by little. You have to be comfortable with her again."

"I don't want her to see the kids yet."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I don't want them to get disappointed if this doesn't work out. I need to know that she's serious about this. Hurting me, that's fine, but you and the little ones, that's a big no no."

"No one is going to hurt you I'll make sure of that."

"Why are you so good to me?" she grinned.

"Maybe it's cause I like you."

"Just like?" she asked as she pulled him closer.

"Maybe a little more than like." He smiled back capturing her lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She pointed out.

"So are you."

Jack smiled, stood up and lifted Kate up over his shoulder and headed up stairs.

"Jack Shepard!" Kate laughed.

"Don't worry honey I'll make it worth your while!"

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Looking for ideas for the last part!

Also are there any sites that have captured the dialogue between Jack and Kate?


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm having a bit of writers block right now and don't know what to write for the last part of this mini-series. If you have any ideas please let me know and I'll pick one that I really like! I'd really like to get this fic done and maybe write some new ones.


	6. PS I Love You

Act Naturally Series: P.S. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles songs, Act Naturally and All My Loving.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

* * *

_As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you_

_

* * *

_

Kate Austen Shepard was exhausted. Just another long day, but today felt like it would never end. She enjoyed the option of working from home, mostly because she was able to be with her babies all day. It started like any other day, woke up early, made breakfast, got the kids dressed, dropped off Leah at preschool, then back home with little Matthew. She did the regular routine, giving Matthew a bath, playtime, nap time, work, lunch, more play time, another nap, then more work until it was time to pick up Leah.

Most days she had Jack to help her out, but today was his long night at the hospital. This was just a string of long nights Jack would have to pull at the hospital this week. It was tough on both Kate and Jack, but they made it work. Jack would call during his breaks to check in and see how everyone was doing, and Kate would send him pictures on his phone of the kids.

* * *

_Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you_

_

* * *

_

After Kate had picked up Leah from preschool she played with both kids for a little bit before getting dinner started. With everyone fed, and Leah bathed, Kate put both kids to bed. Kissing her kids goodnight, she headed to their room for a much needed shower. After a nice hot shower, tired Kate plopped down on the bed with a smile on her face. No matter how long the day felt, each day was a good day.

* * *

_I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you_

_

* * *

_

As Kate felt herself going into a deep sleep her phone went off. Rolling to her side she grabbed her phone to check who it was.

_***New message from Always J. Shepard***__: Hey baby, sleeping?_

Kate smiled reading the text from Jack.

Turning his ringer on from vibrate, Jack looked at his phone when it went off.

_***New message from Loving K. Shepard***__: Hi honey, not yet. Just took a shower. :)_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: Wish I was there with you ;). Kids asleep?_

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Wish you were here too. Yup, both kids are tucked in and knocked out._

_**Always J. Shepard**__: Were they good today?_

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Perfect angels, how's work?_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: Long and busy, finished surgery a few hours ago. Now I'm going through a never ending pile of files._

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Do you want me to let you go so you can finish?_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: No it's alright, I want to talk to you, that and I'm taking a break._

_

* * *

_

_As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you_

_

* * *

_

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Ok. Do you think you'll be home tonight?_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: I'm going to try, but I doubt it. One doctor is out so I'm covering a few patients for them. I'll probably be home in the morning._

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Don't over exert yourself honey._

_**Always J. Shepard**__: Good thing I'm already at the hospital._

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Jack…_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: I'm kidding honey, I won't work myself too hard. I have to bring home the big bucks for my wife. :)_

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Funny. Though big bucks is nice to have, I'd rather have my husband and father of my children home, in bed._

_**Always J. Shepard**__: I'd love to be home in bed with you right now, you have no idea._

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: I think I have some idea ;), should I work from home again tomorrow?_

_

* * *

_

_Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you_

_

* * *

_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: You should definitely work from home tomorrow. Then we can start making baby #3._

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: #3? Was I left out in this conversation?_

_**Always J. Shepard**__: Oh you didn't get my memo? Yes, we should be working on #3, in other words another Kate Jr._

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: As much as I'd love to make more babies with you Jack, I think it might be too soon for another Shepard. Matty isn't 2 yet._

_**Always J. Shepard**__: You're probably right. But I'm ready when you are!_

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: You'll be the first to know honey haha._

_

* * *

_

_As I write this letter (Oh)  
Send my love to you (You know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always (Yeah)  
Be in love with you_

_

* * *

_

They continued on texting each other until Kate had started to drift off into sleep.

_**Loving K. Shepard**__: Honey as much as I'd love to keep talking to you, I am very tired and am falling asleep._

_**Always J. Shepard**__: Okay honey. I'm going to call you right now, I want to hear you breathing while you sleep._

Just as he said, he called.

"Hi honey."

"Hi baby."

"I know you're tired, but I just wanted to hear your voice before you went to bed."

Kate smiled. "Miss you, try to get some rest before you start your rounds again."

"I will. Get some sleep, oh and hold the phone next to you."

"I will, goodnight Jack." Kate yawned.

"Sweet dreams love."

Kate then placed the phone next to her head and drifted off into a sweet slumber. Jack sat there on the other line listening to his wife's breathes. After about 10 minutes, Jack knew that Kate was sound asleep as her breathing had slowed down to a calm pace. Smiling, he ended the call and sent her one last text, which she wouldn't see til morning.

_**Always J. Shepard**__: P.S. I Love You._

_

* * *

_

_I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
You, you, you  
I love you_

_

* * *

_

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

This is the last part of this mini series! Yay! Thanks to everyone who have left feedback for previous parts as well as my other fics! I have an idea for a ficlet, let's hope I get around to writing it!


End file.
